Confusion (Goth x Palette) *under editing*
by Sanslover101
Summary: Palette and Goth have been friends since childhood. But after Palette starts dating (cross) Chara, goth starts to get a bit confused. Palette belongs to angexci and Goth belongs to nekophy This is my first story, so bare with me. And there is some nsfw content. Have fun! (Also on Wattpad or quotev) More stories on my wattpad. (Will edit soon)
1. Chapter 1:The beggining

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming. On this beautiful day, skeletons like goth...decided to take a peaceful walk in the park. Goth is a shy little skeleton. He always likes to take walks, read, study or draw in the park. Right now, he just wanted to walk. While walking, he saw his best friend since childhood,palette. With his lover, Chara. Chara was new to the town, and palette was the one to show them around. Like the nice guy he is. Goth at first liked chara, intill the day that him and palette had a chat, and that palette wanted to become something with them. Goth always sorta liked palette, but not enough to hold him back. Ever since then, palette and goth. has talked less, and less. Goth decided not to go and talk to them. He didn't want to interrupt. All he wanted, was to go home.

As goth walked into his small dark house, he quickly ran up his stairs and up to his room. He felt the tears running down his face. Why was he crying? Shouldn't he be happy for his friend? Who loves and cares about? "Why can't I just be normal and love him as a friend?" He flops on his bed, and grabs his phone out of his pocket and pulls up his pictures. He scrolls down to the pictures they took before chara moved in. He starts to get a bit "heated" "Awee, please not now...I really don't want to be dirty..." He sees a picture of palette...just palette. Smiling while working on a painting of the few of the sunset. Without even realizing it, goth begins to touch himself. He pulls up another picture of palette, and only palette. Its palette when he took goths phone and used it to take a selfie. "heh he- ah. palette... I wish you w-were here to help me out...Ah..." He pulls a picture up of him and palette sticking out there tongues."I wonder what that tongue would feel like...on...AH!" Goth quickly covers his mouth, realizing that his mom is home. He finishes letting out a squeal in his pillow. He looks at his phone to see the picture of him and palette. "I hope one day you get tired of them pal-" Suddenly his phone starts to ring, and its palette! He answers, realizing that he seemed desperate. "H-hey pal! Whats up?" "Hey gothy!" Gothy. Goth loves that nickname more then his own name. Especially when its from palette. "Me and chara were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today?" Goth is not a huge fan of chara, and he thinks chara is not a huge fan of him either. "O-Oh s-sorry pal, I have to study. Maybe another time. "Alright well have fun!" Goth hangs up as soon as he says bye. _Did I just lie to my best friend? How dumb am I"_ Goth flops on his bed. "Me and palette don't hang out much ever since they decided to show up...I w-wish you would just talk to me more." Goth feels the tears building up inside, but shuts them down after he hears a knock at the door. "Goth, Its me your mom" "Come in!" After Quickly wiping the croc tears, the door opens presenting geno, his loving, over protecting mom. "goth i wanted to talk to you about palette." Goth begins to feel the tears again. Just hearing the name makes him cry. "W-why?" "Well you haven't mentioned him, or asked to hang out with him in a while. Are you two not getting along? Do I need to talk to Ink? "No! Hes just always out with chara. I-in fact... I was just about to ask if I could go hang out with them?" Goth needed someway to calm down and get out of the house. His own mother is not helping with this. "O-oh of course! Have fun" With that geno walks out the door out of goths room. Goth grabs his phone and quickly calls his other buddy fresh. "Yo! Goth what up homie?" Goth hated the fact that he was always loud, but he was really fun to hang out with. "Hey fresh...can I hang at your place for a bit?" "Sure broskie! Im bored anyway." With that, goth hanged up the phone and left his house.

palette likes chara, but sometimes they can be a little annoying. Like now for example. "Come pally! Goth cant hang, that means more fun for me and you." Chara begins to kiss the side of his skull. When they got closer to his mouth, palette spoke up. "Not right now chara. And I thought I said I didnt like that nickname" "I do" They said all seductively. Chara continues to pull moves. All palette can do is look to the side. His eyes widen, realizing that he sees headphones. There goths! palette feels the happiness to see those. He rips chara off of him and walks towards them. " _He must have left them here when he was here with me and chara."_ He thought. "Whos are those? Oh wait... I know" Chara crosses their arms. "We should go return them. He loves to listen to music when he studies." palette says with a smile, holding them closer to him."Ugh! Can't you do that later, like when you see him again. Hes busy!" palette hates when their like this. They only think of themselves. Goth would never do that. He always loves to think of what others want before he says anything. "cmon chara, don't act like this. We'll drop them off and then ill get you some chocolate ice cream. Deal?" Chara seemed happy of the words "chocolate" and "Ice cream" "Ok!" They then jumped and gave pallete a quick kiss on the side of his skull. They grabbed the headphones and left to head for goths house. He didn't know why, but he was eager to see the small skeleton...with his white hoodie...and red scarf that always hides half his face. He felt his face get blushed, and hoped chara wouldn't notice. palette gave a nice knock on the door, seconds later reaper answers the door. When he saw that it was palette he smiled, but when he saw chara, his smile faded a little. "Hey palette. What can I do for you?" "Heya Reaper! Goth left his headphones at my house. Can I give them to him real quick? dont wanna interrupt his studying." "U-uh I think he-" Reaper was interrupted by geno who looked a bit confused. "palette! What are you doing here, and wheres goth?" palette and chara seemed confused. But Geno and reaper looked even more worried. "He told us he was studying." Geno's eyes widened"He said he was going to hang out with you and chara" Geno started panic a little. Reaper grabbed him and and held him close to calm him down. "Im sure hes somewhere." Reaper turns his attention to palette. "Can you find him please. We'll check the park. And when you find him, tell him a warning that hes in trouble" palette nods his head and turns away from the house. "Why would goth lie? He would never do that. Not gothy..." palette starts to have croc tears fall down his face. chara just seemed daze to see palette cry. "Hey, im sure hes here somewhere. Trust me." chara hugs palette, but palette pulls away, wipes his tears and grabs his phone. "Maybe he"ll answer my call." He then dials gothy.

Goth is playing video games with his second best friend when he hears his phone rings. "Its palette!" "Go ahead and answer your boyfriend." Goth looks a bit blushed and decides to ignore the comment and answer the call. Fresh just snickers in the background. "Hey pal! Wha-" "Goth! Where the hell are you! Are you ok? I went to your house to drop off your headphones and your parents said you were supposed to be with us. Now there worried sick!" Goth felt tears building up. palette knows he lied. And now his parents are upset. "Goth!" "I-Im..." He was scared to say the truth. He didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Im at fresh's place..." "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIE TO ME!" Goth could hear palette crying on the other side of the phone. Goth wasn't far from crying. "Relax pal... I just" He couldn't lie... not again. "You just what goth!?" I DIDN'T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU!" With that goth hanged up the phone, and balled out tears. Fresh came running in the room."Yo Goth whats wrong!" He grabbed goth in his arms and rubbed is back. "Cmon broski. Explain dog of what the wiggity is going on" Goth explains the conversation and the things that were said. "Yo dog... why did you say that? that was pretty harsh yo." "Because it just came out...even though its kinda the truth." It really was. Just thinking of palette made goth want to cry his eyes out. He was supposed to be his best friend. "What do you mean by that?" Goth just clenched his fist. He doesn't know what he feels. He can't explain. "I should get home" Goth starts to walk towards the door, when his sleeve was pulled. "Bro-" "Let go of me fresh." His eye was glowing a mix of red and blue. Fresh looked terrified and backed off. Goth walked out the door and went home, to find his parents with the same expression he just gave fresh.

palette is on his hands and knees at this point, Crying. He has never heard goth scream like that. "Pal? Are you ok?" palette quickly wipes his tears and stands up. "Y-yea. Im j-just gonna d-drop you off at home k?" Chara didnt seem to care about anything that was going on. So they agreed. palette dropped of chara and went straight home. He walked to his room and started to cry. "Why didnt goth want to be near me? What did I do wrong?" A second later, A knock is heard. "palette! Its your mother. Can I come in?" palette gets up and lets his mother in. In comes ink. Who knows when his son is upset. "Honey whats wrong?You came here awfully fast and it looks like you were crying." palette can't say a word and just hugged his mom. He then explains the fight that him and goth had and the things that were said. "Why would goth say such a thing?" "I-I don't know! Hes been this way for a while. We don't talk as much and, he never wants to hang with me that much. Its like he forces himself to be there. I guess thats why he brought the headphones to block us out." "Headphones? Look, goth isn't that type of person to get mad easily. Im sure if you talk to him, in person, then maybe you two can figure something out. Ill call geno and see if he can make goth agree." Talking to goth. It sounded like a nightmare, but palette would kill for goth to be happy. There may be fighting, there may be crying. But one things for sure, he needs goth. More then anyone. palette jumps up off his bed out of inks arms. "I think I got this mom. Ill go tomorrow!"

Notes:Ok that was the first chapter. I am new so please try to bare with me. I know this first chapter came strong on the feels, but if you think that hurt...Anyway ill try to update more. I just hope I can get this done before the end of the summer. I have a lot planed. And more stories as well. Oh! There will be some smexy times. I promise~ Thanks and ill talk to you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2:Confusion

Chapter 2:Confused

Palette and goth have been friends since they were children. Every day they would hangout and do everything would come along every now and then. But it would be fixed in the next few moments. This fight was way different. Goth never screamed at palette, and palette has never screamed at goth. This was a whole new kind of field for the both of them. As soon as palette woke up, he immediately got dressed and ready to leave. As soon as he arrived at goths house, he felt his hands shaking. The thought of goth made him nervous as ever. All he wanted was to know the truth. He knocked on the door with a smile. The one to answer was reaper. He looked a little more grumpy then usual. "H-hey reap! Is uh, goth home?" "Sorry kid. Goth isn't allowed any visitors today. He also doesn't want any either." He even sounded more grumpy. "Please reaps. Its just for a second." Reaper sighs and takes a quick glace towards the back of him. "Look, I snuck the kid his phone, you can text him. But I really gotta send you home. See ya palette" With that reaper shuts the door. " _No way in hell am I texting him. I really need to talk to him in person!_ " Palette teleport's to the front of goths room, and takes a deep breath. Within a second, he knocks on the door.

oth opens the door. "Hey gothy!" Surprised to see its palette, shuts it in his face. " _What the hell is he doing here? I thought told mom and dad to not let anyone in!"_ "Gothy c'mon! I really need to talk to you. I promise its only for a second." Goth thought for a moment. And with a sigh, opens the door. "How did you get in here? I tol-" Palette rubs the back of his neck. "I teleported. But I really need to talk to you!" Goth just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Well? Your here." Palette takes a breath. "Whats wrong goth. Your always trying to avoid me. Yesterday I saw you at the park. I know you saw us, I tried to say hi, but you ran away. What did I do. Whatever it is, chara and I will help. "Thats the problem. I know I sound selfish, but you always talk about them and bring them along on things we do! You always talk about how you love them. Well, have you ever thought of what I feel! OF HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT, WHEN I LOVE YOU!" Goth covers his mouth, tears running down his face. Palette is calm. A little stunned, but calm. "Gothy I-" The door swings open. "What the hell is going on up here!" Its geno, and hes not happy to see palette. "Palette, how did you get in? You know what never mind." Geno looks over towards goth. "Goth! whats wrong! Why are you crying? Whats going on?" Goth wipes away his tears, a little embarrassed. "Nothing mom. We were just having an argument. Palette was just about to leave as well." Palette looked a little hurt. "Y-yea. Sorry for sneaking in. Ill get going. See ya goth, bye geno" In a flash, palette was gone.

Palette went to goths room to the front of his house in seconds. He felt the tears trying to escape his sockets, but held them back. He walked in to see his mom and dad cuddling on the couch. They looked behind to see who entered. A smile woke on their face realizing it was his son. Ink got up to hug him. "Hey hon! How did it go?" "U-uh it went alright." Dream gave him a look. Dream knows when his son is happy, and when hes sad. Like father like son they are. "Are you ok? You look a more dead then you should" Dream smiles and chuckles at his own joke. Ink chuckles a little too. "Heh, yea, just kinda tired I guess. I think i'm just gonna go in my room, and rest." Palette starts towards his room But is stopped by the touch of his mother. "Are you sure your ok?" Palette goes blank. What should he say. He just had a fight with his best friend. And heard words he doesn't know where to begin with. " _TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT, WHEN I LOVE YOU!_ " It plays in his head over and over again, like a broken record. All he can say is "Yea mom, don't worry" And puts a smile on his face. Ink lets him go, and palette walks to his room. As soon has he shuts the door, his tears pour out of his sockets like a waterfall. He can barely move, so he falls on the door, and lays there. " _WHEN I LOVE YOU!"_ "He's right. But why did he have to be so confusing about it! If he told me i-d-" His little ramble was cut short to the voice of his father. "Palette! Chara's here!" Palette wipes and stands up. "T-Tell them to come here!" Before palette could get to his bed, chara was at his door. "Hey pally!" They look at palette for a blank second, and their face lights up with shock. "Pally, were you crying? Your eyes look puffy." Palette looks at the mirror on his dresser and realizes there are black marks under his eyes. "Did you and goth talk?" Palette turns to chara and gives them a face of someone who's heart just got broken. Chara puts their arm around them in a tight embrace. "Sometimes you just gotta let things go." Chara lets go, and looks at him. They sit down while palette tells chara everything, even what goth said. "I don't know weather he meant it as in friendship, or..." Chara gave a look at palette, that palette has never seen. "So, what do you think of it? Do you like him back." Palette stands up a little flustered at looks directly at chara. "I most certainly do not! Hes my friend! And thats what he'll always be to me. A sweet, loving, caring, cute, loving..." Chara looked a little hurt. Palette realized what he just said and tried to comfort them, but they refused. "Well, what am I? Am I any of those things. Do you even love me, or was it always about goth. Goths just some quiet kid. Hes nothing like you palette. Im everything you are!" Palettes eye lights up. Hes never been more angry. "Don't speak about goth like that! Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? And yea your right, im nothing like goth. But I guess thats why I love him more then you! Palettes eye dies down of the reaction chara has to that sentence. "Guess thats it." Chara walks towards the door, and opens it. But before they leave they turn their head, with a tear falling down their face. "See ya palette" then chara leaves.

Goth lays flat on his back in his bed. His parents are gone, so hes home alone. Just like palette, the fight plays over and over again. "ughhh, why did I say that! What was I thinking!" The Immediate thought was the talk his mom had about the fight. Turns out he heard every word, and wanted to help. _"Hes my best friend, and I try to forget about it, but..." "haha, its ok to be confused goth. Your father and I were the same. You'll know what to do, when your confusion ends"_ His thought were interrupted by the sound of his ringtone. It was palette. A part of him wanted to read that message, because He still loved palette. But the other side just wanted to delete it, and never read it at all. So he opens the message. " _Hey goth. I just wanted to talk to about that talk. About what you said, do you really mean it?"_ Without even thinking, he replied. " _Yes! And im sorry I screamed it. I was just a little upset"_ When he sent the message, he realized that he sent that. But before he could do anything, his phone gave him a notification. _"Look bud, I only like you as friend. I mean I don't want to be in a relationship with a guy who can't be honest with me. I mean really, friends tell each other everything. Not only do I want to call you a boyfriend, I don't want to call you a friend. Bye goth."_ Goths eyes fills with tears. He reads the text more and more. Each time, it hurts worst and worst. " _Why would he...You know what, hes right. Why should he feel the same, when i'm not even a good friend."_ Goth finally puts his phone down, and falls asleep, with tears escaping his eye sockets.

"Ugh, where is it!" Palette said angerly, while throwing a pillow at what was supposed to be the door, but hit fresh instead. "Uh, wow bro. Way to welcome" Palette turns around. Obviously he was not expecting him. "Hey fresh! Sorry, I just can't find my phone. I know I saw it here somewhere" Palette turns continuing to look for his phone. Fresh laughs at the enjoyment of watching his friend struggle. "Where did you leave it last bro" "Palette crosses to his dresser and points at the corner of it. "Right here. I was talking to chara and after they left I..." Palette and fresh look at each other. Knowing where palettes phone is. "Ill have to go and see chara. They must have taken it in anger." "Why were they angry in the first place?" Palette sat for a moment. Thinking of the things he said, and ho chara's reaction was to his anger. He was about to let out his tears in till fresh snapped him back to earth. "Uhh broskie? You here or you in lala land?" "Oh sorry fresh, Um, they got mad because we broke up" Palette rubs the back of his neck. It wasn't hard to say, just the way it ended. Fresh didn't look surprised. Not everyone was a fan of chara. "I was kinda waiting for it. But I gotta know, why?" Palette blushed. He knew the real reason, but did he want to say? "T-they got m-mad because..." Fresh gives palette a confused look. Like he knows hes about to lie. "They got mad cause I was more worried about goth then them. In a friendly manner! Not romantically! But they took it that way and-" Fresh laughs like he hasnt laughed in years. Palette gets flustered and ask "Why are you laughing!?" Fresh stops laughing and wipes the tears out of his eyes. "Sorry, i just liked how you covered you crush for goth." He begins to laugh agian. Palette all he does his stand there. He starts thinking of what he said to chara. In a manner, he made it seem like that. But was it the truth, or just words out of anger. "I don't have a crush on goth! He's just my friend, nothing more. Palette crosses his arms and looks away from fresh. Fresh stops laughing but you can hear the amusement in his voice. "Its ok bro. I've known since day one. At least goth was honest-" Fresh stops as he realizes what he says. "Shit." Palette uncrosses his arms. "Thats what he meant." "Who what meant?" Fresh was confused, while palette puts a look of excitement on his face. "Wait, goth likes me!? For how long?" Fresh rubs his face. Clearly a little mad with himself. "I wasn't really-" Palette grabs fresh'es shoulders with a needed look. "Please fresh I need to know!" Fresh sighs and rolls his eyes. "Dog, every time we hang, is when he spills how much he loves you. I'm like his diary of love yo!" Palettes smile gets rider and wider. His hands are starting to shake, his knees are begging to wobble. He took his hands off of fresh'es shoulders. "How long?" "Fresh put a smirk on his face. "How long have you guys been friends for" Palettes eyes widen. He puts his hand on his skull. He doesn't know weather to flip out or to stay calm. All of a sudden he jumps at a realization. "I have to talk to goth!" Palette grabs a hold of fresh's arm and walks out the door to tell his parents where hes going. ""Where are we going" Palette says bye to his mother and father and walks out his front door. In a flash hes in front of a house. Goths house. "Oh" 

Notes: Wow that was a long chapter. Palette's a fun character to work with. Hes so confused...Oh wait...Anyway! I spelled palettes name wrong and I apologize for it, but I fixed it! I fixed a lot of errors. Like I said i'm new, and i'm still getting the hang of things. Well that and I don't know how to spellXD Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter uploaded soon. You should have seen my face when I realized I got noticed. Don't be scared to leave comments. I really could care less if its a bad thing. Only points out what I need to improve to get better. Thanks for reading! Oh and i'm working on something for my blog on tumblr. So go check that out! Alright see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3:Realizations

Chapter 3:Realizations

Chara and palette started dating when chara told palette about their feelings. At first, things were great. They were that couple that would say things like "I love you more" or rub noes and share the same cup. Goth would hang out with them cause he was still palettes best friend. After a while, goth would get shyer and shyer. Palette and chara would get less and less mushy around each other. Chara would try, but palette just didn't want to. He didn't feel...happy doing it. Losing chara was fine. But losing his best friend was the worst. Especially since he realized that he loves him. More then a friend. They would always say it to each other when they were little, but goth stopped. And so did palette. Now palette can say it, when he talks to goth. If he opened the door that is.

Palette opened the door with confidence, and fear, and hope, and a little sadness. But still he felt good about it! Fresh chuckled at the way that palette was acting. But he knew it was for a good cause. The door opened, revealing geno. He was in tears, and looked like he was in the worst pain. Palette immediately grabbed him with a tight embrace to calm him down. "P-palette" "Shhh, geno its ok, whats wrong?" Geno started to cry, and held palette tighter. "Geno whats wrong!?" Geno let go and slowly walked to the couch. He grabbed a small piece of paper sitting on it, and walked back to palette. He handed the paper over, and started to weep once more. The small paper was from goth. " _Dear loved ones. I've decided to take a break from this town. I can't handle the stress anymore! I'll come back one day, but probably not for a while. Anyway, pass this on and make sure EVERYONE I love gets it. Thanks ~Goth"_ A tear fell on paper. Palette's tear. He falls to the ground on his knees, ready to just burst. "N-no. I was...I-I was ready! HE CAN"T DO THIS!" Palette throws the note on the ground. Fresh grabs it, reading it, realizing why palette is breaking down. Palette's eye begins to glow as he bends down in a ball. A light shines around palette as he keeps on crying. "Its all my fault! He has stress because of ME! I SHOULD'VE TOLD HIM SOONER!" Fresh and geno watch as palette cry's for goth. Fresh walked over to palette slowly. "Hey dude, chill. It was never your fault. Were gonna find him." Palette just looked at the ground, tears still falling down his face. His eye and the light around him died holds out hand, and palette grabs it, still looking a little depressed. "Hey, he would have never came out if it wazant fo yo broski!" Palette looked up at fresh, a little confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean, if this fight never were to happen, he would have never said he loved yo dog!" Geno go's between them, with a surprised look on his face. "What do you mean by this" Palette stared to look something other then depressed, he looked embarrassed. "Well bro, gothyo and palliette are in l-o-v-e." Palette hid under his hat to hide the blush that's on his face. All geno did was smile. Thats all he had to do to explain how happy he was that goth found someone he loved. And he felt more happier, that it was with someone he could trust. "Thats kinda why I'm here, but hes-" "Geno and palette looked like they were gonna cry again. "No bros! We are gonna find goth, and bring him back home!" Palette looked up, and his smile was back. "Yea! Goth wouldn't want me to give up! I'll look for him all night if I have to!" Palette walked towards the door, and looked back at geno. "We'll find him! just wait here with reaper." And out the door him and fresh went.

They searched all day. Every place that goth would go to. The park, library, cafe, and school. He was nowhere to be found. Eventually fresh went home. Palette kept looking, and looking, but it was time to go home. He walked home with the same look he gave fresh and geno when he realized that goth was gone. When he was in front of his house, he noticed someone was standing there. "Goth!?" Palette ran to him, and he didn't look like he was in good shape. "Pal-palette! there- there you are!" Palette smelled goth, and he smelled like alcohol. "Goth...Are you drunk?" "W-what? *hic* no no...Well heh heh, maybe just a l-little" Palette grabbed goth and pulled him up to his room, while goth babbled on of his favorite color. He laid him down on the bed and sat next to him. "Goth, why are you here, you left a note...I thought you were gone." Tears were starting to fall. Goth sat up and he looked no better then palette. Probably cause he was drunk. "w-what *hic* what do you mean? I came here t-to fix things" "You left a note saying you weren't coming back, because of all the stress. And I bet it was because of me." "W-what note...wait wait *Hic* You mean the note, t-that you left me?" Palette's eyes widened. He looked at goth with a worried, and confused look. "I never left you a note." Goth faced palmed his skull and laughed at himself. "Wait I- I mean text. Silly me!" Goth reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He opened something on it, and handed it to palette. Palette read the text and got an angry look on his face. "Chara!" He closed the phone and handed it back to goth. "Wha-*hic* what about them?" Palette ignored him, and paced back and forth across his room. He mumbled to himself. "They must have, but why? why would they-" "Palette!" Palette came back to earth. He walked back over to goth, and sat next to him. He sighed and put his hands over his face, trying to keep in his anger. "Chara and I broke up, and after we did, they must have taken my phone, and sent that message to mess with you. The note was to hurt me. Man geno's worried, I'll have to explain to her." Palette rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, then looked over to goth, who looked a little surprised. "Wait...Y-you and chara are?" Palette sighed. "Yea, I went to your house cause I thought about that one fight we had, where you said you loved...me." Palette looked away, realizing that he just made this very awkward. Goth laughed, and scooted closer to palette. "And?" Palette's face turned bright green. goth laughed a little on how green it got. "And, I went there to clear that up. But when I read that note, I thought i would have never gotten the chance to say-" He trailed off. Goths face was a little purple, from both palette, and the alcohol. Palette stood up rubbing the back of his neck and tried to hide his blush. "You should probably get some sleep. Ill go and sleep on my couch." As palette was walking towards his door, he stopped to the sound of goths voice.

"Wait! You can sleep with me if you want, I-I dont *hic* mind." Palette, stunned by goths words, sits there. Like a statue. "Um, o-ok." He slowly walked over to his bed, and lays next to goth. The two skeletons look into each others eyes. Within a second, goths mouth, pressed against palettes. Palette at first is a little surprised, but then gives in and grabs goth into an embrace. Their tongues meet, and goth grabs palette harder, making palette go on to of him. Palette stops and looks into his eyes, and lets his hand slide down his body. Goth grabs palette's head again and goes into another make-out session. Palette's hand wonder down further and further. Touching every inch of goth. Goth stops and sits up. He pulls his hood over, revealing his skeleton body. Palette stares and dazed at goth, making goth's face turn even more purple. "Gothy, your-" His voice was interrupted by goths moan to palette's finger entering him. Goth grabs a hold of palette, while palette feels as goth is rubbing him. Palette stops and pins down goth. Still holding him down, palette removes both his and goths pants revealing both of there body's. "Goth, I know this is your first time, are you sure you want to do this?" Goth nods and grabs palette for another kiss. Without hesitation, palette enters goth slowly, making goth let out a scream of pleasure. Palette goes slow, a nice and steady pace. Goth grabs palette making him go deeper. "Ah! Faster!" Palette blushed, and went faster in his pace. Now he was moaning a little. "Gothy! You feel so good!" Goth grabbed a hold of palette. They were looking into each others eyes. "I- I love you! ah, palette! Ah!" Palette kissed the cute skeleton, and went faster in the process. "Palette! Im gonna-" Goth screamed a moan of delight, pleasure and a little bit of pain from how fast palette was ramming into him, making palette finish inside. Palette flopped next to goth, still breathing heavily from the wonderful sex. Goth held palette in an embrace. "You have know idea how long I've been thinking of that. To be honest you were bigger then expected." Palette blushed and gave goth an embarrassed and angry look. "G-gothy!" Goth laughed, and held palette tighter. "I love you" Palette looked as goth closed his eyes, and let his head rest on his ribs. Palette laughed quietly, and kissed the top of his skull. "I love you too, gothy"

Notes: TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE SEXY TIMES! Anyway, sorry that this was posted late. I had to work on the story for tumblr *Cough (check it out if you want) megatrashforundertale. That, and I went on a mini vacation to Ohio! But now I'm back, and I will try to get the next chapter posted...hey maybe there will be more sexy times. Also I'm glad to see that people are seeing this! Please tell people you know (if you think its good) to read it. And don't forget to check out my tumblr! See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Uncertain minds

Chapter 4: Uncertain minds

Ever went through a love, that you've wanted since the day it began? Goth has wanted this since he was a baby bones. Palette caught himself thinking of him a few times himself. Palette never thought that goth would be the one. He always thought it would be his best man, but his husband. Wait wait wait...were getting ahead. Anyway, a life long dream was fulfilled for both, Even if one didn't know it was a dream. It was a good morning. The sun was shining, through the window of palettes room. Goth woke up and held his head. "Ouch, whats with the headache? And am I naked?" He sat up, but didn't get up cause of the massive headache that was making his head pound. He felt a hand touch him, and jumped. "Palette?"

Palette got up and yawned with a loud moan. He looks at goth with a smile, a real smile. A smile he never gave anyone. "Morning gothy. Sleep well?" Goth's face became as purple as a grape. Everything just came back. The fact he drank, went to go see palette, and what they did last night. And just like that goth screamed, like he was being attacked. He grabbed the blankets and covered his naked bones. Then grabbed his head because of the pain he gave himself. "Gothy! Whats wrong? Are you ok?" "Of course I'm not ok! I have a hangover, I'm not in my room, instead I'm naked in bed with my best friend!" Palettes smile immediately goes away. " _Does he regret it? Was he too drunk to mean what he said?"_ Realized his words hurt palette and held his head. He looked back up at palette to see him staring at him, but into space at the same time. "So what all exactly happened last night? All I remember I drank and then...what happened last night." Both of them blush of the fact of last night.

"Well last night, me and fresh went looking for you. When fresh had to go I came home to get some rest myself. Then I found you here, and we talked about the note, and the text-" "The note and text?" Goth grabbed his head again in pain. "Are you ok gothy? do you want me to get you something for that hangover?" Goth nodded his head. They both put on some cloths and went downstairs to find they were home alone. Palette began mixing up something for goths hangover, while goth sat at the counter near where palettes working. "So what do you mean by the text and note?" Palette turned to goth after grabbing some spices from his cabinet. "Remember? You got some strange text you thought was from me. It was actually chara, and this note I got as well." Palette hands goth the hangover juice. He drinks it which gave goth a face that made palette laugh and blush at. It was all coming back to goth now that he wasn't focused on the pain. But then realization hit goth. "My parents! My parents must think im dead!" Goth rushes out towards the door, but is stopped by palettes magic. "Goth I texted them after you fell asleep. I told them the note was a prank from someone we knew and that you were spending the night with me." Goths face turned purple again " _Last night."_ Palette let him go. goth looked at palette, and palette seemed happy. Goth has wanted this more then palette did, but now that it did. "I have to get home. My parents need are probably going to want some answers." Goth grabbed his things and left before palette could even say bye.

Palette walks around the town to keep thinking of last night. " _I-I love you! Ah! Palette!"_ Those words will always play in his head, even if it wasn't true. His phone buzzes. He grabs it hoping to see it was goth, but it was fresh. "Yo, did ya find goth?" Palette teleport's to fresh's room to see fresh sitting on his bed playing video games. Fresh jumps at the sight of palette and drops his controller making him die in the game. "YO! I don't know to be more mad that you just zippity zapped in my room, or that you just made me die broski! Not cool dog!" Palette laughs a little, but stops to see his glasses say "You'll pay" and a purple flame coming from left eye. He slowly backs away, but fresh seemed to calm and look at palette less threatening. "So dude, did ja find him?" Palette explains the note, the text, and chara. Then gets to the part where goth was a little depressed and went out for a drink. After he explained that, he explained how he found goth at his house. He left out the sex. He wasn't ready to tell everyone about him and goth. He explained instead that goth just slept over and went home after taking care of his hangover. "Whoa dog, hope goths alright." Palette looks down. "Yea, me too."

Meanwhile goth returns home to geno and reaper sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Goth!" Both his parents get up and hug him as tight as possible. "Hey guys. Are you mad at me?" "Geno puts his hands on goths shoulders and looks at him with a smile. "Were a little mad of the fact you went to have a drink, but other then that, no." Reaper puts his head on his head looks at him with a creepy grin. "You will still be punished." Geno hits the back of his skull and gives him a glare. "We'll talk about it later." Reaper rubs the back of neck while sitting back down. "Mom I need some rest, I still have a bit of a headache." After some quick mom care from geno, goth walks to his room, and lays flat on his back on his bed.

He barely remembers, but he remembers how he was the one to start it. His dream crush, his best friend, and him has sex. Goth always wanted it, but he never imagined it would happen like that. His phoned buzzed, kinda hoping it was palette. When he looked it was cross. The message read "Hey I'm very sorry about charas behavior. It won't happen again." Cross was never really a friend of goths. More like a person he would talk to if the happen to get in an elevator. Nothing really to bother about him. He texted back. "Its fine, I'm just glad we could solve it." Now all goth can do, is think of whats gonna happen with him and palette.

"Did you send it?" Chara gives an impatient look towards cross. "Yes I sent it. He said it was fine." "What are you gonna do to him anyway? You never told me." Cross gives chara a bold stare. "I'm just gonna make him pay for what he did to my sister."

Notes:I am so sorry that it took me a while. Some personal matters happened and I needed a break. But everything ok now so I"m back on my feet! I saw that people noticed me and I even got comments. I was so happy cause I love to see that people loved my work. Ill try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm super excited! Don't forget I have some stories on my tumblr and you can ask if you want me to do a story! Anyway see ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: A happy start

Chapter 5: A happy start

Goth was a type of skeleton that likes to be by himself. He liked to read, listen to music, and study. Palette was the type that loved and talked to everyone. He went out a lot, and had something to do, or somewhere to go every day. That's why everyone thought that palette and goth were great for each other. Palette was the only person goth would do anything for. Goth always thought of what it would be like for him and palette to actually be something. Even the things that were to lewd to say aloud. Three days has passed since the lewd things goth has been thinking about came true. Goth and palette have not talked in person or in text since that day when goth left. Palette tried texting goth but goth always ignored him. Palette was starting to lose hope. He just figured that goth was busy or he was grounded from his phone cause of the drinking. But goth was fine. He has his phone, and is laying in his bed looking at pictures of him and palette on it. _"I really want to talk to him, but I'm just not ready to tell him."_ He turned off his phone and threw it across his bed by his feet. "Why is this so confusing!"

Palette hasn't been having the best of time either. The past three days hes been hanging out with fresh to keep his mind off goth, and its not working well. Fresh was a great friend of palette. Hes been there since the beginning of middle school for palette. Palette told him everything, and not telling him about them having sex was eating him up. Good thing fresh knows palette so well. Palette was looking at pictures of goth on fresh's couch when fresh walked in with a look of concern. "Hey pal bro? You ok?" Palette turns off his phone and sits up, and puts on a smile. "Yea man, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "Because man, since the day you found goth, you haven't left my house. And your always on your phone looking at something, and you always look like your about to cry. Not to mention you now suck at video games, and haven't mentioned goth at all." Palettes smile turns to a frown. "Did something else happen with you and goth that I don't know of?" Palette laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Yea actually. Something did." Palette explains the truth of what happened that night. How goth and him had sex, and when he woke up goth wasn't the happiest. Then he explains how he hasn't heard from goth since and it worry's him that he may have lost a friend. Fresh gets up and claps. Palette looks at fresh with a confused and a little bit of annoyed look. "Why are you clapping?" "Cause bro. YOU MANAGED TO FINALLY SLEEP WITH GOTH!" Fresh hops around in excitement, and smiles happily. "Fresh! This is serious- Wait, Your not mad that I didn't tell you?" Fresh head locks and noogie's palette. "Of course I'm not mad bro! But you need to stop moping around and talk goth man!" Palettes face turns green and yellow and gets out of fresh's head lock. "OH HELL NO! What if goth doesn't want to see me? For all I know hes trying to avoid me because I fucking fucked him!" Fresh chuckles a little. "Dude chill, you sound like your in some teenage drama. Besides your over reacting. Goth is your best friend, bros prob the same zig thing dog. Now lets stop talking and zip zap over!" Before palette could say another word, fresh grabbed his arm and teleports to the front of goths house

To keep palette off his mind, goth was sitting on his bed reading a book. His reading was interrupted by the sound of his doorbell. He put his book down, and walked halfway down his stairs to peek who was at the door. He saw that geno was letting in fresh and palette. After seeing palette he runs back up to his room, closes his door, and locks it. Fresh and palette make there way upstairs to see the door is locked. "Welp, guess he doesn't want to knock, lets go fresh." Fresh turns palette around. "Stop being scared and knock!" Palette takes deep breath and knocks on his door. "Hey gothy? Its me palette, can we talk?" Goth holds his hand over the knob. But after a moment of thinking he opens the door. "Hey guys. Come in." Fresh and palette walk in the room. An awkward silence fills the room. Palette and goth try to avoid eye contact while fresh watch the two act like they were 5 and to shy to talk to anyone. "Yo, I got this call to make, ill be down stairs." Before he leaves he whispers into palettes ears. "You got this bro" After fresh leaves palette takes a breath. "Goth, please be completely honest with me. How do you really feel about me?" Goths face turns purple, and his eyes were looking into palettes. His face wasn't the only one that changed color. "Palette, ever since we were young, I've always had this crush for you. I just thought it would go away, but it only grew. Then when you started to date chara, I got a little worried. I was scared that I would lose you, but I was scared to lose you if I told the truth." Goth started to tear up. "I know the other night happened, and I guess my feelings just poured right out of me. S-so I understand if you don't want to-" Goths passionate speech ends as palette grabs goth for a passionate kiss. Goth completely froze, but kissed back. Palette ends the kiss and looks in goths eyes. "I don't want to be just friends with you goth. I'm glad you feel that way, cause I do to. I really just never noticed how I felt because I guess I was in denial for the same reasons. I guess that's why I dated chara, so I could get my mind off you incase you didn't like me that way. And the other night, was a dream come true for me!" Goth grabs palette for an embrace. "It was a dream come true for me too palette. I just wish I wasn't drunk" They both share a laugh, and let themselves kiss again. Palette goes to goths ear. "Will you please be more then my best friend goth?" Goth almost tears up, and squeezes palette. "YES! I've always wanted to be with you palette!" Palette smiled. Seems like they were both about to cry. They let themselves kiss another time. But that kiss is interrupted by the sound of fresh through the door screaming "YES FINALLY!" Palette starts to laugh, while goth hides in his scarf.

The next day went by, and everybody already knew about goth and palette. Goths parents, palettes parents, their friends even. Since its such a special occasion, palette and goth decided to go on their first date at the park. Its a place they both enjoy, a place they both enjoyed since their kids. Both of them were cuddling for the first time on a bench they always liked to sit together. Sure they always cuddled before, but now they do it as a couple. Palette had his arm around goth while goth had his head on palette. "Thanks for taking me to the park palette. Its kinda nice to here as an official couple now." Hearing the word couple made palette blush a little. "Heh, yea no problem gothy. I'm glad your happy." Palette was about to kiss goth, when palette noticed a figure walking towards the new couple. It was cross. Palette wasn't the happiest to see this familiar figure. Goth sat up from palettes shoulder to greet him. Palette watches as goth has a nice conversation with cross. " _Whats this guys plan. I know he isn't here to be nice._ " Cross looks over at palette in the eye, and gives a smirk. "Heya palette. Isn't a lovely day for two friends to have a day together." "Palette but a smirk on his face, still being aware of cross. He just wasn't having it. "Actually were a couple, on a date." Cross' smirk turn into a frown. But quickly turns back into a smile. "Well, I don't want to ruin your date. I'll see you around, goth." Goth smiles and waves as cross leaves the two alone. Palette forgot to get rid of his angry look, and goth noticed. "Palette? Whats wrong?" Palette tired to put a smile back on, but he knew that goth wasn't buying it. "Something about cross just bothers me. And I know I might just sound paranoid because of chara, but I just don't trust him. So please just be careful around him. For me." Goth grabs palette for an embrace. "I promise." Palette hugs back his gothy.

After a nice time at the park, goth and palette made there way to a nice place to have dinner. After a great meal, they made their way to palettes house. They kissed goodbye, but that kissed turned into a long one. "I don't think my parents would mind if you wanted to sleep over." Goth's face turned purple. Palette gave a seductive look to goth, suggesting to come inside. Goth went inside the door, and palette closed it as soon as he entered. Palette grabbed goths hand and pulled him to his room. When they entered, palette closed the door and locked it. Palette grabbed goth for an embrace and started kissing him. His tongue started shoving his was into goths mouth. Goth basically froze to all this, but let it happened. Palettes hand was finding his way through goths jacket, slowly taking it off. Before goth could know it, everything was off, except his pants. "I didn't get to enjoy your body last time, but now...I can't keep my eyes off you." Goths face tuned completely purple. Before he could get anything out of his mouth, palette closed it with another kiss. After the kiss, he shoved goth on the bed. He ripped off his cloths himself, and laid back on goth for another kiss. "Palette, could you maybe, do something else before you put it in?" Palette's face turns green, and nods his head in agreement. He makes his way to goths pelvis, and starts to use his tongue. "Ah! Pa-palette!" Palette starts to use his fingers by putting in one at a time. Palette moves his fingers around after he puts in the second finger. "Ah! Palette! Please, I want more! Ah! Please I can't wait anymore!" Palette smirks and takes his fingers out of goth. "Since you asked so nicely, gothy." Palette grabbed goths legs towards him. He sticks it in the blink of an eye. "AH!" Palette was not holding back. This may be the second time this has happened, but the feelings were poring out. "Palette! Y-your going a bit fa-ahhh" Palette got rougher when he was going faster. He was so focused, and using so much energy, the star in his eye was flaming with magic of yellow and green. "You have no idea how long I've been holding this in. Now, its time I let it o-oh fuck." "Palette!" With that, palette came all over goths ribs. Making palette moan so loud he had to try and hide it so the neighbors didn't hear. Palette fell next to goth breathing heavily. "Sorry, I kinda lost control, I just-" Goth put a finger over his mouth. "Its ok. I kinda liked it." Palette smiled and kissed the side of goths skull. "Love ya gothy"

Cross paces around the room that he called his own. It was dark and had nothing but a bed and a dresser. Who needs a real room when all you do is travel. His pacing is interrupted when horror walks in the room with his evil grin and bloody axe in hand. "Hey old friend. What so I own this pleasure?" Cross smiles and turns towards the creepy skeleton. "Have you heard that goth and palette are now dating?" Horror snickers. Then that snicker turns into a long laugh. "Horror! This is serious!" "I'm sorry. I just thought you called me over to talk business." He continues to laugh. Cross summons his knife and throws it, almost hitting horror. "This is business! Chara is hurt by all of this, and I will do anything to give her what she wants. I will get revenge for hurting my sister. The way that palette hurt her will never be forgiven, and I'm going to hurt the thing he loved, since he did the same to me." Cross lets go of horror and gets rid of his knife. "Why don't you just kill him. I could go for another head dog." Horror picks up his axe and gives cross a suggestive look. "Nah I have a better idea. Im going to give him the love that he deserves. The same love that he gave chara." Horror rolls his eyes. "Your dumb for keeping palette alive. Hes just going to tell everyone and then you'll find your ass in jail." "I'm not going to hurt palette. I'm going to to make sure goth, doesn't say a word. Goth will break up with palette and chara will have him back. And if he says something, then you'll just have to give me a head dog. One with a little taste of palette." Horror gets up with a sinister smile on his face. "I Love it! But how are you going to get goth to listen." "He trust me. Besides, he'll want to listen after I get him weak." "You think just like your sister, crazy and fun." The two share a laugh, but gets interrupted when chara knocks on cross' room door. "Hey boys, what are doing?" "Oh, we were planning on how were gonna get revenge on palette for ya." Chara smiles at cross' words, and hugs him. "Thanks for doing this bro." Cross hugs back "No prob sis. Anyone who messes with my sister, has to deal with me."

Palette and goth always ate at each others houses, but now their a couple. Its really no different, but it felt weird for the two when goth and palette were eating with ink and dream. Ink and dream could not stop smiling at the two, and they knew why. "Mom, dad, could you stop looking at me and goth like were strangers?" Ink and dream realized they were staring and stop. "Sorry pal. We're just so glad to see you finally got together!" Dream shock his head. "Its about time you two got together." Ink kicked dream under the table, making palette hide and goth laugh. The lovely dinner continues when palette receives a text from who it seems to be fresh. "Yo bro. I was walkin when I saw cross lookin for your boi goth. Want me to talk?" Palette looks at goth and sees hes smiling and laughing with his parents. Palette looks at his phone again and decides to leave it behind. Not time to get worried for something so small. He just seemed to happy for palette. "Nah, I ran into him earlier. Hes probably looking to hang. Just leave him be." Palette can't help but think of why cross would be at goths house. "Palette, everything ok?" Palette realized he was staring into space, and stopped. "Yea, everything's fine gothy" Goth smiles and returns to the dinner. But it still bothers palette.

Notes: MORE SEXY TIMES! AND THE SHIP HAS SAILED! Anyway, this must be my longest chapter yet. I'm happy I finally got the courage to write more then a few paragraph's. I'm just so lazy I I get scared I won't finish. But I managed. I hope you all stay to see what happens next! Cause im sure you all will love it. Also, I have an idea for when this story is done. As much as I don't want to end this story, I have more ideas. Its not going to be undertale, But that doesn't mean I'm done with undertale. I just really have this idea I can't get it out of mind. Anyway see ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6:A bad ending

Chapter 6: A bad ending

 **Warning! There is going to rape and sexual violence. If not comfortable please do not read! Thank you for your time.**

Ever since palette and goth have gotten together, they've been inseparable. Before they would hang a lot yes, but now its different. They do different things, like instead of watching a movie then sleeping in a different beds, they watch a movie and sleep in the same bed. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining into palettes room. Palette had little sleepy goth in his arms while laying in bed together. Palette watched as his cute boyfriend was peacefully sleeping in is arms. " _I still don't understand why cross would be looking for goth, I mean their friends, but still. Somethings off."_ Without realizing, goth woke up, and looked as palette had this frown on his face. "Is something the matter palette?" Palette hid his frown and looked at goth with a smile. "Nothings the matter when I wake with you gothy" His gives a little kiss on the top of his skull. Goth sits up and kisses palette on the mouth. "Good" Palette smiles and grabs goth into a tighter embrace. They continue to makeout. Before he knew it, palette was on top of goth. Goth had that look in his sockets. Looks like this was going to be a great morning for them.

During the beautiful morning, fresh decided to take a walk in the park, playing this game where you can catch these cute little critters. While walking, he notices two familiar figures talking behind a tree. Its chara and cross. He was about to keep walking intill one of them said something about goth. He hides behind a nearby bush to listen. Chara doesn't seem happy about something. "Can't you just text him to come over? He trust you right cross?" "Yes, but palette doesn't. If I even try to do anything in front of him, palette will know somethings up. Goth is at palettes now. I know goth will want to go home, and when he does, that's when ill make the move." "Waiting is boring" After they both laugh at chara's little complaint, cross looks over to where fresh is hiding. "Don't you agree fresh?" Palette stands up taking off his glasses relieving his glowing purple eye. "Yo better not touch goth ya freakos!" Cross laughs and summons a huge knife thats glowing red. "We'll see about that"

The sun was almost down when goth was saying bye to palettes family. "You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" "Thanks, but I don't want to trouble you. Its honestly fine" Goth kisses palette quickly and turns to leave. "Bye palette love you!" Palette dazzled by the kiss, stands there frozen.  
"B-bye, love you too." He turns and shuts the door behind him. Goth giggles a little and starts to walk home. When he arrives he sees someone in front of his house. Its fresh! "Fresh! What are you doing he-" But it wasn't fresh. He was all white, except for a giant red x across on his chest. A weird thing was over his face covering his eyes, only showing a smile. "Fresh whats wrong with you?" Fresh stayed silent and summoned his gaster blaster, or as he calls it, a radical blaster. Goth begins to run, but gets hit by the rainbow ray. It hits him hard enough to knock him out.

Goth wakes hands tied behind his back. He looks around and sees hes in a very small room. Its filled with boxes, and spiderwebs. He tires to use his magic, but nothings working. He looks up and sees cross in front of him. "Cross! Please help me! I think fresh put me in here!" Cross gives goth an evil grin. Goth quickly realizes that fresh wasn't the one to put him in this small hell room. Before goth could scream, cross jumps on top of him. Goth trys hard to struggle, but cross is stronger. Cross pulls down goths pants then his. "PLEASE DON'T!" Cross looks at goth with an annoyed look. "You should have thought of this then when you broke my sisters heart." Before goth could say anything, cross inserts himself into goth. Goth try's to scream but cross covers his mouth. He bites cross' hand hard, hard enough that it made cross stop. But that only made him mad. He slaps goth, so hard that it shut up goth. All that was left wad fear in his eyes, tears, and a bruise on the side of his skull. Cross goes rougher and eventually, it hurts goth so much. He finishes inside, making goth scream a moan of pain afterwards, After cross pulls up his pants with disgust, he starts to walk away and act like nothing happened. But before he teleport's away, he says one last ting to goth. "If you don't want that again, then break up with palette. Or I will cut up every bone he has. And I wouldn't tell anyone about this either, or next time, I may not go as soft on you." Goth pulls up his pants and goes home to shower and rest to think of what just happened.

Goth sat in front of palettes house for what it felt like an hour. Palette, having no idea that goth is outside his house, sketches a picture of goth posing a shy pose. He smiles bigger as he makes his eyes. He stops when he hears a silent knock at the door. He gets up, and his smile turns bright when he sees that the knocker was goth. "Gothy! What are you doing here? Our date is at six." Palette looked at goth closely and noticed that goth had a small bruise on the side of goths face. "Goth what happened!?" Palette tried reaching for his face, but goth blocked palette by covering the spot where the bruise was. "I fell...look-" "You fell my ass! Now tell me what really happened! Who did this to you? Ill fucking kill them!" "BE QUIET!" Goth covered his mouth realizing that he just screamed at palette for the first time since they started dating. "Look palette i came here to talk about something." Palette could feel as he sank, knowing where this might be going. "Goth, what are you-" "I think we should see other people. I thought that this would be fun, but I'm just done. We should have just stayed friends." Goth wiped away the tears that were showing at the sides of the sockets. "Gothy" Palette smiled and started shaking. "I know this isn't you, whats going on?" Palette tried grabbing goths hand, but goth pulled away. "See ya palette." Goth disappeared before palette could grab him. Palette stood there frozen. " _I thought we were fine...did he really not like what we had?"_ Palette walked slowly over to the couch and grabbed his sketch book. He flipped through the pages seeing how much he sketches goth. A single tear falls on one of the sketches of goth holding a flower. He closes the book, and holds it close to his chest. He falls, crying more tears then he ever has on the couch. "Gothy..."

Goth arrives in his room and falls on his bed in tears. His crying is interrupted when he sees chara at the foot of his bed. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?" Goth glows his eye, and chara steps back. "Woah, relax. I just came back to thank you. You really did it for a good cause." Goth dims his eye and turns around. "Just leave me alone. I did what cross asked of me." Chara giggles evilly "Don't worry i'll take good care if him." Chara then runs out the window. Goth was about to go back on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. Goth just decides to let his mom handle it. He was about to go out, but someone was at his door. "Goth its fresh we need to talk." Goth jumped nearly out of his bed. Goth suddenly remembers last night. How fresh almost killed him, and how he seemed so, deadly with his expressions. "Go away! Please don't hurt me!" "Wha ya talkin bout? Please goth its important." Goth hesitated, but cracked the door opened a little. Fresh gave a wide eyed opened look when he saw the bruise on goths cheek. Goth knew what he was staring at and covered it. "What do you want." Fresh walked in pushing goth aside. "So I waz walking when cross n chara were talking in the parks about ya. Then they caught me spyin and then the rest is a blurr. I woke in my room yo." Goth kept what happened to him to himself. He knew what happened, but in order palette, he had keep his moth shut. "Im gonna call ya boi pal." Goth jerked his head, and grabbed fresh's arm. "Don't...were not really a thing anymore." Fresh's eyes widen. "What? y?" Goth looked down, trying to hold back his tears. "Because it didn't work out." "Alright nough with the shiz. What happend" Goth started to cry. "Rather not talk about it." Fresh put his hand on goths shoulder. The feeling almost felt like palette was doing it to him. Goths eye started to glow a little. "I said to leave it." Fresh saw goths expression and frowned. Fresh let go and backed off. "Goth whats going on?" "I think its time you go." Fresh cocks his head. "Wha-" "GO!" Fresh turned slowly, but looked back at goth. He sees goth, crying and holding his cheek. He looks back and leaves closing the door. Goth looks back at where fresh was and slowly walks back at his bed. He then lays on it and grabs a pillow. He doesn't cry, just frowns and shakes.

Notes:Wow that hurt to make. Poor goth :'( Anyway! I just started school the day I published this so it may take longer to get stories up. You know homework and trash like that. I will see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Friends or Foes

Pre notes: Hello! I am so so sorry it took so long. School started and then I had cross country, and then some personal issues, but I am back! And I love all the reviews and thank you so much! I never thought my silly fantasies would be noticed! So I'm going to try something different with this chapter. Now that schools started and my minds working, the story will be neater. I've also been inspired by this fanfic I'm reading to get a better understanding on how you actually write a story. Oh one more thing. I'm currently working on another story for you guys that I think you might like. (I fell in love with Hamilton) with all that being said, lets gets back to the story!

Chapter 7: Friends or foes

The next day rolled in. Goth woke to the sunlight shining in his room, by his sockets. He tried to turn away, but he then heard his parents talking downstairs. He groaned and shoved the blankets off of him, exposing the cold air. He got up to check his phone, to see he got a message from someone. That someone was cross.

Memories of what happened last night came flashing back. How fresh beat him, and knocked him out. Waking in a room only to see who he thought was his friend, to only be a true monster. Palettes heart was broken. Goth was broken. Nothing can fix that.

Goth got so lost in the memories that he started to cry and forgot to read the message. It only said two words that made goth wanna cry even more.

"Good choice."

Goth went deep in his thoughts, but got interrupted by the the sound of someone knocking on his door. He quickly wiped his and hoped his face didn't show he was crying. The door started to swing open, and other side was his mom.

"Goth its time to get up. It may be the weekend but you still need to-" Geno stopped and gave a shocked looked towards goth. Goth looked back, wondering why geno looked like that. Then he remembered. The bruise where cross hit him when he tried to escape.

"Gothy!" Geno ran over to goth and grabbed his face. "What happened? Did you fall? Did you bump you skull? Did someone beat you up?"

Goth was holding back his tears, thinking of something that will full his mother. "I bumped my head. Nothing major." Geno looked at goth with a " _Bullshit_ " look. Goth knew it. He also knew geno wasn't going to leave him alone in till he gave a good answer. "I swear! I was walking and I walked into a sign." Geno just gave him the same look but let it go, knowing he wasn't going to get it out. "Ill heal it during breakfast. Which by the way is ready. So come get cleaned up and join your father and I when your ready." Goth nodded his head, while geno left the room.

...

Palette watches the ceiling, in his dark room, listening to "Smoke gets in your eyes". He thinks of his laugh, his smile, and the way he looks when they kissed. Every happy thing he thought of, made him lose himself more.

"He's been in there since yesterday. I've tried to talk to him but he won't listen" Ink crossed his arms and gave a side look towards the door. Fresh put a hand on inks shoulder and smiled. "Don worry ink. Everything will be back to eiggity was it was. Ya know how dramatic pal can be" Ink smiled. "Yea, he is like his mom." They both chuckled ans stopped after a second. Ink then went downstairs, while fresh knocked on his door.

Palette was deep in his thoughts of goth, when it faded as he kept hearing a knocking sound. "Palette man please. Its your skel fresh. Let me in man, please?" Palette sat for a second thinking of weather getting up was worth it. If anything was really. But he came to his senses and turned of his sad music, and opened the door. "Woah man...you uh lookin good" Palette smiled a little, but then went back to his dead self. Eyes dull, and no life.

"Pal listen. I know that you heart is torn man but ya gotta listen." Palette grabbed his hat and looked at fresh. "Please fresh. There's nothing wrong. Goth doesn't love me that's all it is." "Goth does love ya man. He I think hes in danger yo. I was at the park, then I saw cross and chara talking bout him. Next thing I know I'm back at my house." The conversation gets interrupted by an alarm coming from palettes phone. Palette goes to turn it off and looks around his room. "Yo whats that" Palette grabs one shoe. "I'm meeting someone for lunch" "who" "Chara"

Fresh's eyes widen "Are ya nuts!? Outta all the people! After everything she has done?" Palette finds his other shoe. "She just wants to help. Besides shes better then you telling me that goth is in danger other then not loving me." Palette sits on his bed "Palette listen to me. Goth in danger sounds hella crazy but going on a date with ya ex is way morw wacky" Palette ties his other shoe and sits up. "Fresh, I know you wanna help but I don't need it. I only agreed because chara was the only one there when I needed a shoulder to cry on." Well sorry that I mighta been kidnapped" Palette chuckled and started walking towards that door. But is blocked when fresh moves in his way.

"I'm not letting my friend get hurt again" Fresh crossed his arms like he was ready for a rap battle. "Move out of my way fresh" "Sorry pal" Fresh shrugged. "Can't do that" Palettes eye began to flash yellow. "I said move out of my way"Palette's hand turned into a fist. Fresh's eye began to glow a light purple. "Don't make this get physical pal" Palettes eyes went dull, except for the yellow in his left eye. He pushed his hand towards fresh, and had bones fly towards him. Fresh dodged out of the way and fell to his knee. Palette started to walk out his door, but his stopped by pull towards his wall. His soul went from white to purple. "Please palette. This is ridiculous!" Palette smiled with a dull look. He looked up, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"You just don't understand do you? I only want to see goth HAPPY! AND IF STAYING AWAY FROM HIM IS WHAT DOES THE TRICK, SO. BE. IT."

Palette looks down, eye glowing brighter then before and says in a deeper tone. "Now step aside."

Fresh pushes palette against the wall harder, tears coming from his eyes. "No"

"So be it." Palette summons a paint roller, ad big as him. At the bottom of the handle its green, and the rolling part is green paint stained. It glowed lights of yellow and green. He held it tightly before swooping it where green magic made a thick line mark, hitting fresh. Fresh fell back to the wall, bringing his health down halfway. He held his shoulder, as palette stepped in front of him. His paint roller faded from his hand.

"I told you to stay out of my way." Fresh got up in anger, still holding his shoulder. "Palette-" Before fresh could say anything, he way gone in a blink.

...

Chara paced back and forth on the sidewalk in front of the nice restaurant, where chara and palette were going to eat. Horror and cross sat on a table, that someone would eat on if they were eating outside.

Chara kept looking at they're phone. Eventually, they threw the're phone in her pocket, looked at cross and horror. "He's late! He should have been here by now" They began to tap they're foot. Cross crossed his arms and shrugged. "He's probably running late. He'll turn up. And we all know what will happen if he doesn't" Cross and horror began to laugh. "What are you going to do" horror said, still laughing. "You gonna fu-" Cross slapped his hand over his teeth to stop him from talking, then looked at chara. They were looking at they're phone, not paying attention to the two. "Do they not know?" Cross shook they're head "Lets keep it that way"

Chara looked back at cross. "Hey I forgot to ask, what did you do with goth? They broke up pretty quick." Horror smiled and tried not to laugh at cross. Cross shrugs and smiled. "I just told him that is he didn't , I'd kill him" Chara rolled they're eyes. Horror crossed his arms and legs. "If it were me, I would have already turned him into a head dog, to keep him from doing anything." Cross got up and grabbed horrors jacket. "Are you fucking stupid? If goth dies, everyone would be after our boney asses. Not just the cops." he slowly lets go of horror, and walked back to where he was sitting on the table. "Besides, if hes smart enough, he'll stay far away from palette."

Chara grabbed crosses jacket and looked him straight in the eye. "I told you were not killing anyone at all. I just want to scare them, no touching, and no killing. Understand?" Cross put up his hands, like he was showing he had no weapon "Relax, all I did was threaten the bugger. He's to much of a pussy to do anything." Cross let him go roughly and went back to looking at they're phone.

"Wait." Horror shot his head up. "What about fresh? Didn't he catch you guys?" "Yea, but I erased his memory, and he doesn't remember anything. All he knows is that we said something, but he doesn't know what." Cross began to laugh, so did horror. They're fun was interrupted when chara shushed them.

"He's here" Horror and cross disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Palette walked slowly towards the restaurant looking at his phone. Chara rushed over and gave him a hug, then immediately got off. "Why were you late" Palette, stunned from the hug, took a minute to answer. "Sorry, I decided to walk, and it took longer then I thought." Palette rubbed the back of neck, hoping that chara would believe his lie. They shrugged and wrapped they're arm around palettes. "Doesn't matter, lets eat! Im starving." Chara then dragged palette in the restaurant.

...

Goth laid on his bed, legs crossed. He imagined each the days of each picture he looked at of him and palette. He smiles at one of them. It was an old one. It was them during preschool, and how palette made fresh a picture. That was the first day they met.

His thoughts were interrupted by a text message. It was cross. "What does he want now?" Goth opened the message. It read "Come over. I have a RISING problem." With a laughing emoji. Goth rolls his eyes and type back. "Leave me alone cross. Haven't you done enough?" Cross immediately texts back. "You better come over~ or else." Goth sits up and types harshly. "What are you gonna do? You already broke me." Cross then sends a picture.

Its a picture of him doing a selfie. His hand is doing a peace sign, and hes sticking his purple tongue out. The thing odd with this picture is, hes in front of palettes house. "I think we both know :p"

Goth puts a hand to his mouth and almost crys. But he picks up his phone, and begins to type. "Im on my way." As goth grabs his shoes, he gets another text from cross. "Good choice~"

Notes: Wow. I am showing no mercy to your feelings. Well I hope that made up for the lost time. Thanks again for the great feedback! I really love how you guys like me, even though this is my first story. Like I said before, I'm working on that other story for you all. I'll see you guys next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

Chapter 8: Trust

The sun was shining as Palette and Goth walked down the sidewalk, holding hands. Goth ate his ice cream in the other hand, smiling and happy. Palette grabbed his chin, and pulled towards his. "Hold still" Goths cheeks turned purple, as Palette got closer, wiping the ice cream off his chin. He got closer, eyes closed. "Palette..." Goth closed his eyes leaning closer.

Light from the window shined in, straight on his sockets. He opened his eyes, realizing that it was a dream. He sat up to stretched, but jolted when he saw cross next to him, and himself completely naked. Cross was laying on his side, back towards Goth. He was naked as well.

Goths face turned purple, when he realized that he was still here. He remembered the rough night he had. How horrible it was. His eyes were starting to water just to the thought of it. The streaks went down when he thought of cross pinning him to a wall, forcing him on the bed, hurting him.

Goth wiped his eyes and quickly changed his thoughts. He looked around the room, and found his cloths. They were scattered all around the room. He got up, and put on each set of clothing, tied his shoes and grabbed the knob to the door.

Two arms wrapped around him, stopping his tracks. "Where do you think your going?" Cross's naked body was cold, and bare. His hands started to wonder into Goths jacket. "I h-have to go. I have school tomorrow" Cross turned him around holding his chin. Goth looked away from his eyes, trying not to cry. "I'm not done with you yet. Besides, my sister is downstairs and I don't want her to see you." Cross chuckled and pulled goths head closer.

He kisses him, his purple tongue hanged out. He grabbed goths hand and pulled him to the bed. Goth tried to get away, but Cross was stronger. He shoved on the bed and laid on top of him. "C-cross...please" Crossed ignored him, and started to kiss him, then his neck. His hand started to reach down into his pants.

A loud, knocking sound came from the door. Cross gave a loud annoyed sigh. He got up, and grabbed Goth's hood. He opened a door, which led to a closet filled with black and white clothing. He looked goth straight in the eye. "Not a word. Understand?" Goth shook his head, tears coming out of his eyes. Cross rolled his eyes in annoyance and shut the door, but not all the way. Goth looks through the crack, curious to see.

Cross opened the door, to see Chara. "What do you want? I'm busy." "I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in? Its important." Cross looks over at the closet, then sighs opening the door more to let in Chara.

Goth leans closer to see, being careful not to make a sound.

"What is it?" Chara sits on the bed taking a deep breath getting ready to speak. "Its about Palette." Both Goths and Cross's eyes widen. "What about him?" Chara looks down, and shakes. They seems nervous."Well?" Chara takes another deep breath and looks cross in the eye. "I think we should let him and Goth be." Cross looks down, and makes a fist.

"After everything I did. You want to take that back!" Cross gets closer to Chara, face to face. "Listen to me! I have an explanation! Last night after we ate at the restaurant we went to the park."

~Flashback

 _Palette and Chara walked to the nearest bench. The air was cold, and the wind was blowing. Palette sat down, as so did Chara. Chara tried to get closer, but Palette just looked at the sky, eyes dull, and no smile. Chara rolled they're eyes. "Oh can you just move on? I know it hurts, but its better to get over it. Besides you guy dated for what? Three days?"_

 _Palette looked down. "Its not just Goth. After we broke up everything went downhill. Fresh and I got into a fight." Chara chuckled. "Fights happen. It'll blow over." "It got physical, with magic." Chara's eyes widened. "He was trying to say goth was in trouble, but I think he's just saying that to make me feel better." Chara looked down. "I just feel like, I'm all alone. They've been there since I was in preschool. heh...now they want nothing to do with me."_

 _Chara opened they're mouth, like they were going to say something, but decided not to. "I just...feel empty. I loved goth, and fresh was there for me you know?" Palette looked at Chara, tears starting to show. "I mean you have me, right?" Palette looked away and shrugged. "R-right"_

~Present

Chara gets up and looks at cross. Cross is sitting on the bed, staring at the ground. His eyes were dark holes. He was not happy. "What does this have to do with anything?" "Because Cross. Palette is not happy. That's all I want for him, is to see him happy. If Goth is the one that can do that, then lets let it go." Chara smiled as they grabbed Cross's hand. He swiped his hand away, disgusted.

"Do you realize how selfish your being right now!?" Cross gets up and looks Chara dead in the eye. "I could've gotten arrested! I've done all this for you! And you want to TAKE IT ALL BACK!?" Cross grabs Chara by they're shirt, pinning them to the bed.

"I d-don't understand why your s-so mad..." Chara starts to put they're arms over they're face, trying to protect themselves. "You idiot! If I let this this plan go, goth will-" He stops talking.

Goth steps back, realizing why cross is so angry. " _He wants to use me..."_ Goth tried to hold in a cry from the thought.

Chara takes they're arms down. "What will Goth do?" Cross thinks for a moment. He then gets up, letting go of chara. "He and Palette might go to the cops for uh... threatening him." Chara looked down a little angry "You didn't hurt Goth, right?" Cross nods his head. "Promise."

Chara made a fist. "Perhaps I can convince Palette to-" Cross turned around, eye glowing slightly, and struck Chara in the face, with a rough slap. They fall to the ground, tears starting to roll down they're face.

Goth holds his mouth, trying not to scream.

"Your so WEAK! You will appreciate the things Iv'e done for you. UNDERSTAND!?"

Chara stood up, holding the place where Cross got them. They nod they're head, tears still falling like a waterfall. "Good. Now leave my room." Cross turns around, arms crossed. Chara rushes out the room.

Cross goes towards the closet.

Goth is crying, hiding in the corner, shaking. He's holding his knees to his chest. When he see's Cross, his eyes are filled with fear.

"Oh don't be scared." He grabs Goth by his hand. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. But they would've found out our little secret." "Y-your lying to Chara...to keep m-me." Cross stoked his cheek. "Of course. If they stops with Palette, you'll go running to him about how much fun we have. Then he'll get mad at both me and you." Goth's tears come harder. "Besides" Cross licks the side of Goths neck. "I would lose my favorite pet." Cross throws Goth on the bed. "Now lets finish what we started."

Chara runs out the house, crying and stumbling along the way. They then stops as they see's they're destination. Fresh's house.

They raced to the door, and knocked harshly.

Fresh was playing video games and heard the knock. He shrugged and continued.

It kept repeating.

"Ugh. ONE SECOND!" He paused his game and walked to the door. The knocking was still repeating. He opened the door. "Okay okay what-" His eyes widened seeing who was that the door. "Fresh we need to-" Fresh slammed the door shut "Nope"

Chara pounded on the door. "Fresh seriously" Fresh sat back down and un paused his game. Chara kept pounding and pounding while fresh ignored. "Fresh please! Its about goth he's in trouble!" Fresh dropped his controller, letting him die in his game. He quickly rushed to the door and swung it open. "How do I know this isn't some game dog." Chara looked down. "Because I can't even trust cross anymore."

Fresh let in Chara, and they both sat in the same room fresh was playing his game. He turned off his game and sat down away from Chara on the couch.

"Fill me up homie." Chara takes a minute to speak. "I know about your fight with Palette." Fresh looked shocked, but that didn't hit him all the way. "How?" "I was with Palette last night. He went on about how he felt alone cause two people he cared for the most, left him cause of his mistakes." Fresh grabbed the couch, full of anger. "So what ya mean when you say cross can't be trusted." Pretending to ignore what Chara said.

Chara looked away from fresh. Fresh's eye started to glow a little though his glasses. "Chara...Whats goign on?"

"P-Please don't get mad"

Chara gave an explanation on the whole plan. Through all of it, tears started to come out of her eyes. Fresh's eyes went more and more dull when she got further in the story. When she finally finished, Fresh was not the happy skeleton he was.

"So let me get this straight. You made a plan with cross, to break Goth and Palette up. Only cause your plans weren't working?" Chara, who was a little shocked he was talking normal. But nodded. "He promised he wouldn't hurt anyone." Fresh ignored that fact. "Why doesn't this seem right."

Chara started to have tears role down they're face. Because cross lied. He told me that all he did was threaten Goth, but I was wrong..." Fresh jolted up. "whad ya mean?" Chara made fist. They're eyes had no life. "Because I saw them last night, when I came home after meeting Palette.

~Flashback

 _Chara walked in the door. They walked in with a sigh, a little confused on what to do. They're thoughts were ruined when they heard a moan of pain coming from cross's room. "Cross!" Chara ran to Cross's room, and heard banging._

 _The door was slightly crack. They went up quietly, and saw cross on top of someone. Thrusting and moaning slightly. They gave a disgusted look. "Gross" chara thought. They were about to walk away, when they saw something in the corner of they're eye. Goths jacket._

 _They looked back threw the door, and saw Goth underneath Cross._

 _He was crying. His face purple, and filled with tears. "P-Please...your going to-" Cross put a hand over Goths mouth and stopped thrusting. "Shut up! Or I'll give you another bruise." Goth looked away from cross, trying hard not cry. Chara looked away from the sight, and ran to they're room. They closed the door and sunk down to they're knees._

~Present

"After seeing that, I put the pieces together. I realized what palette wanted. So I tried to reason, but..." Chara put a and on the're cheek, right where cross hit them. "It didn't end well.

Fresh starts to laugh. He's laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face. But those weren't tears of joy. Chara steps back as fresh laughs like a manic. Behind fresh a big gaster blaster(Or in his case a radical blaster) starts to emerge from behind him. His eye is the darkest shade of purple that there ever is. His upside down heart, glowing lilac flames.

He's still laughing...

"After all the SHIT you put us through..." Chara steps back, tears forming in the corner of the're eye.

Chara closes they're eyes, getting ready for the pain, or death that would have came with that radical blaster. They wait to get hit...

But nothing happened.

They open they're eyes, and see fresh's hand in front of them. His blaster is gone, and his eye is covered by the "yolo" glasses. They take it, and fresh helps them up.

"Why?" Chara was so confused, and fresh couldn't help but smile.

"You realized what you did wrong, and now you want to help. As much as I want to hurt you, I need you to help me." Chara was taken aback by the one sentence, but gave the cool skeleton a hug. "Thanks" Fresh as first was confused, but hugged back, with a slight purple blush.

Fresh backed from the embrace, and grabbed Chara's hand. "C'mon yo! We got to zip zap to Palettes!" Chara was pleased to hear fresh's normal vocabulary again.

Note: Okay that was fun. I was super inspired when I read all this fanfiction. Also guess who just made a quotev! I might upload something on that soon. Depends if I can finish this story. Sadly ot is almost over, but I just started another fanfiction! If you hadn't seen it yet its not undertale. I probably already mentioned it, but ill mention it again;-). Its hamilton so that should br fun. And one more thing. I was thinking of a Sans x fem! reader (jock x nerd). sounds good right? Let me know! okay I'll get to writing now. See ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Plans

Chapter 9: Plans

Fresh grabbed Chara's hand and held it tight. "Hold on yo. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Chara closed they're eyes and next they knew, they both were in front of a house. Palette's house.

Chara looked at the house and hesitated to step forward. Fresh saw them and felt the same.

"C'mon yo. You and I both know Pallette will reason." A drop of purple sweat started to fall from Fresh's head.

"He didn't last time."

Chara looked down all guilty. They rubbed the side of they're shoulder looking away. Fresh looked away kinda angry but knew they were right. He walked over to the door and knocked hesitantly.

After a few seconds, that felt like an eternity for them both, Palette greeted them at the door. At first he looked at Chara. He put on what looked to be a pity smile. Then he opened the door wider and it was Fresh who met him in the eyes. His smile immediately turned into a frown.

"What do you want?" Pallette's voice sounded of pure annoyance. Fresh stepped in front of chara getting closer. "Palette you gotta listen-" "Let me guess. Goth is in trouble, and that I shouldn't trust chara. Is that right?" Fresh tried to sae something but palette rolled his eyes and started to shut the door.

Before it shut all the way, Chara stepped in front of Fresh and grabbed the door to stop it from shutting. Palette looked through the crach and sae Chara's serious face. "He's not lying. You shouldn't trust me, and Goth is in trouble." Palette tisked and tried to close the door again. Chara had a good grip. "PALETTE LISTEN TO ME!" Palette looked back and opened the door all the way. His eyes were wide in shock.

"I'm not a trustful person Palette. "I've been lying to you." Palette stepped forward. "W-what do you mean chara?" Chara had tears starting to form in they're eyes. "Goth is in trouble...cause of me. "I let cross drive you and Goth apart. I thought he wouln't hurt him but...I was wrong."

Palette looked over at fresh, who seemed to be awkwardly standing in the back lettong Chara explain. He looked back at Chara who looked ready to except a punishment of some kind. " _I guess Fresh didn't this news very well the first time Chara explained all this._ " Palette stepped closer to Chara. Chara flinched as Palette grabbed Chara for a warm and kind embrace.

Fresh was taken back when he saw that he gave such a warm hug to chara. He was a little angry but not to angry enough to mention it.

Chara cried in Pallette's arms for a little. Palette was also staring to form tears in his sockets. Chara stepped back and wiped their eyes and acted like that didn't happen. "Goth is in trouble though. Cross can't be trusted and we need to get him before Cross breaks him."

Pallette looked confused with a mix of concern. "What is Cross doing to Goth?" Chara and Fresh looked at each other, not knowing weather to tell him or not. "What is he doing to goth?" Palette repeated his statement more seriously. Fresh stepped up and sighed as he looked at Palette with an awkward look. "Lets just say...Goth is being forced to do something with Cross that would never do."

Palette eyes windened in anger. His sockets went black as night. He made fist of pure hatred. He went silent. Chara and Fresh both stepped back a little.

"What's the plan?" Palette broke the silence that he had created, thinking of how he was going to save Goth. Chara looked at Fresh, who seemed to already be thinking. "Come inside. Better to discuss in here." Chara and Fresh stepped inside Palettes home. Palette was about to join until he saw his bush move in the front lawn. He looked at it for a few moments, but nothing happened. He just shrugged it off and went inside with the others.

Horror walked into the door of cross's house. He sat on his couch with a loud sigh. Cross came running in a panic. As soon as he saw Cross he took a sigh of relief. Cross noticed his reaction and smirked. "Thought I was your sibling or something?" Cross gave an angry looked, but then quickly turned it into a smirk.

"So what are you doing here?" Horror gave a sigh of annoyance, but shrugged it off and stood up to move closer to Cross. "I was taking a lovely walk in the neighborhood, when I saw someone you call your sibling at Pallettes house." Cross rolled his eyes (or the pupils in his sockets) and leaned against his door.

"So what? They probably went there to cry or something. I mean the ehole plan eas so they get to be with Pallette." Horror shook his head.

"He was there with fresh."

Cross's sockets widened and stopped leaning against the door. His smile read he was annoyed and angry at the same time. "What were they doing?" Horror's smile widened. "They were talking on how they want to "save" your boy toy." Horror burst in laughter, but was quickly cut off when he found himself pinned by his soul.

He looked down and his sould was white woth white gliches all over. He looked up and saw cross's smile dull and his left eye was glowing bright purple. Horror smile vanished.

"You IDIOT! If Goth gets saved, I'm going to jail!" Cross shoved Horror harder in the wall. "They will know the things I've done in the past and probably kill me!" Horror shrugged. "We have Goth right now right? as long as we-"

Cross summoned his big red knife. That glowed red magic all over the blade.

"I can't keep him like an animal. They'll send a search. I've scared and broke Goth enough that he won't tell anyone anything." Horror gulped and held his arms up, staring at the knife. "So why the knife? And how am I an Idiot." Cross shoved his knife closer to horror, pushing him harder in the wall. "You shouldn't have come back here. You should have done something. But you just let them go and come back to me, to give them more time to plan and get ME in jail!"

Horror shrinked and shut his eyes tight. Suddenly a weight was relieved from Horror. He opened them and saw his soul back to its normal white state. Cross was backed away from Horror, and his knife was gone.

"We need to get Goth before they go to him." Horror grabbed his axe and looked at the edges with a smile. "Well where's he at? I'll get him." Cross smirked "He's at home. Studying for school. You get Goth." Cross's red knife reappears in his hand.

"I'll handle Chara."

Notes: Sorry this was short, but all books have a short chapter. Man Goth really is popular. I wonder how he will handle all this.

I'm kinda sad this is almost to an end cause this is my first fanfic. But I have so many idea's that its just that. Thanks for reading!

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Heartbroken

Goth flipped the pages of a math book lightly. The only sound you could hear was the sound of the sound of Goths finger sliding against the paper to turn to another boring page of graphs. He then placed his the palm of his hand under his jaw and continue to read.

The sound of a buzz against the table made Goth sit up in surprise. He looked over to his phone to see it was from his mother Geno. The message read:

 **"Miss you sweety! Keep the house clean!"**

Goth rolled his eyes at the nickname but slightly smiled and sighed. He rolled back away from his desk on his rolling chair and looked at the view of the sunny neighborhood. He remembered the hugs and kisses his mother gave when they left for a mini trip away. Goth was happy to know that his parents got some time together, but scared to see what Cross may do. With his parents away, they may come after him more often.

Goth rolled up his sleeve of his hoodie to reveal bite marks. He remembered the sinister voice Cross gave when he gave Goth the mark.

"No one can touch you now. You belong to me!"

His thoughts broke when he saw a familiar figure walking up to his door.

Palette hesitantly knocked on Goths door. He remembered the last meeting they had, he'd rather forget.

The door slowly opened revealing Goth on the other side. Palette perked up and smiled so brightly. He rushed to got and spread his arms around Goth for a tight embrace. Goth, filled with shock, just stood there, his face glowing a light shade of purple.

The moment ended sooner then it began. Goth pushed Palette away. He didn't want it to end. Oh he didn't want it to stop! He wanted Palette to embrace him, kiss him, hold him forever. But he couldn't. He simply pushed him away and crossed his arms. Palette looked hurt by this action, but backed away and didn't bother to protest.

"Goth...I know." Palette grabbed his arm, still looking at Goth. Goth jumped, but didn't react.

"I don't what you mean-" "Oh cut the shit Goth. You don't have to hide from me. I want to help you! What he's doing is wrong and you can't just let him use you like this."

Tears started to fall from Goths sockets. He uncrossed his arms and just grabbed his arm. Palette took a step froward towards Goth. Goth stepped away further into his house. "Palette...please. I know you mean well but you don't understand. Just...go away."

Palette shook his head. "No! Make me understand why you aren't going to the police. Why your not telling your parents. Why you let him do this. Why you don-" "Because I don't want him to kill you!" Goth held his mouth realizing he screamed. The tears came flowing down Goths cheeks. Palette's sockets widened. "Palette. If I tell anyone, or try to get help, he said he'd kill you and everyone I care about. Now your hear and...he's gonna kill you if you don't leave..."

Goth's sentences turned into sobs. Palette walked towards Goth for another embrace. He slowly rubbed Goths back as he sobbed in his arms. "Goth, I will do everything I can to protect you. Please let me help you." Goth looked up at Palette and blushed slightly. Palette leaned in slowly making Goth blush more. Before Goth knew,his teeth were against Palette for a passionate kiss. Goth slowly kissed back, and started to tug on Palettes jacket, to pull him closer into the kiss.

Goth soon realized what he was doing and let go of Palettes jacket. He once again pushed him away. "I'm sorry Palette. But this is my fault. I shouldn't have been selfish and felt the need to ignore you while you were dating Chara. Its better if you stay away from me, so you don't get hurt." Palette slowly tried to step towards Goth again, but Goth just pushed him away. "Goth you can't expect me to let you get for me!"

Goth suddenly turned with his hand out. His eye was glowing a bright purple. His purple tears were shining threw the magic flaming from his left eye. "Palette please. Just go away. I don't want to hurt you." Palette stepped forward. "I don't want to hurt you either Gothy. I want to help you! I love-" Before another word left Palettes mouth, His green and yellow soul was floating in front of his body. He was suddenly flung in the air out onto the sidewalk in front of Goths house.

Palette groaned from the pain of hitting the cement. He jumped when he saw Goths arm up with tears falling from his sockets. "I'm sorry Palette." His voice was so shaky and filled with fear. He lowered his arm and closed the door.

Palette slowly sat up. He didn't expect Goth to be so strong. He also didn't expect Goth to do that at all. He watched as his love just left him like that. Palette turned slowly, and walked away from the love of his life's house.

Meanwhile, Goth ran upstairs in tears. He didn't want to do that, but he had no choice. He slammed the door and fell hugging his knees. In his head he repeated over and over "Its my fault, Its my fault" rocking back and forth, hitting his back against the door.

He jumped in surprise hearing the deep tone of a horrid voice. He looked up to see a skeleton holding an axe.

"Wow, I didn't think you would do that. Good choice though, or the boss would've made me make a head dog out of both you and Palette." Horror made a horrible sounding laugh making Goth sink into his hoodie, hiding his fear for the fearsome skeleton. "Boss is gonna be mad that you told Palette but he already planned that knowing you." Goth sank more feeling the guilt. He was hoping he was bluffing.

"Oh and I won't tell the boss about the kiss, since it seems like it was unwanted." He broke out in his laugh again. Goth hugged his knees tighter, closer to his chest/ribs. Oh how that kiss was magical to him. If anything he wanted more. But he knew that horror was watching. He saw him in the shadows of his living room, away from Palettes view. He so badly wanted to tell him, but horror would have killed him.

He looked away ashamed of what he did to his friend. A flash image came into his head. It was Palettes hurt and heartbroken expression when he sat up from being thrown in the air. It was hell to Goth.

"What do want anyway?" Goth wiped the tears away from under his sockets. "Cross said he would leave me alone to catch up with my school work. He made me miss three days of study." Got sat up and crossed over to his desk, trying to not make eye contact.

"Cross needs you. He needs you at his place now." Horror stepped closer and furrowed his eyes. He was getting impatient.

"What if I don't!?" Goth pounded a fist against his desk. Horror smirked and put his axe next to Goth. "Then I'll just have to take you there by force." He moved his axe closer to Goth's head, making it clear what he meant. Goth crossed his arms. He thought of Palettes words. They swam around his head making him think. " _Maybe I can get out of this..._ "

Horror tapped his fingers impatiently against Goths desk, leaning on to it to make the impression he was waiting. "I'm already broken enough. I'm being his slave! I'm not leaving!" Goth turned around with his eye glowing his beautiful purple magic. Horror smirked with that evil grin he's had since the day he snapped and became who he is. "Fine. We'll do it my way."

He slowly started to walk towards Goth with the horrible grin. He dragged the end of his axe along the floor has he took each step, making a line where the blade of the axe went. Goth's eyes widened in fear. He slowly backed away as Horror took each step. Horror grabbed Goths arm, making him jolt. "D-don't touch me! Get off!" Goth struggled. but Horror had the better grip. "I SAID GET OFF!"

Palette teleported inside of Fresh's living room. Chara was pacing back and forth, while Fresh was just sitting there playing video games, while stuffing his face with Doritos. Chara looked up and saw Palette with his dull eyes, holding his arm. He looked absolutely heartbroken. Chara ran over to hold his shoulders to make him look at them. Fresh looked up and paused his game, and licked the red cheese of his finger.

"Palette what happened?" Chara shook him trying to make him speak or at least look alive. "Yo bro. Tell me whaz up home dog?" Chara glared at his weird vocabulary. Fresh shrugged. Its how he always spoke. Well unless he was in a different mood.

"H-he" Fresh and Chara looked over at Palette when he started to speak softly. "He refused to come with me. I told him I loved him and I want to protect him. B-but he used his magic and threw me out the door." Tears started to form in Palettes eyes. Chara looked a bit angry and made made a ball out of they're fist. "Seriously!? Why would he-"" Because they threatened Goth they would kill me if he tried anything." Chara loosened up and looked a little guilty for getting easily mad. "Which is why we move forward to plan B!" Palette and Fresh looked surprised when Chara jumped like that.

"Yea...I don't think you need a plan...Sibling."

Chara, Palette and Fresh turned to see Cross in the archway separating the kitchen and the living room of Fresh's home. He had an evil smirk plastered on his face, and was holding his big knife over his shoulder.

"C-cross..." Chara almost choked just saying his name.

"Hehe you guys look happy to see me. Especially you Palette. Oh and thanks for giving me me Goth. He's such a good pet." Palette growled and made his hands into Balls of fist. His eye started to glow bright with his green and yellow Magic.

Cross threw his knife on the ground making everyone jump. He leaned on it to support his weight. "Now let me show you, when you dis obey me." He stood straight and firm, and pointed his knife straight at Chara. Fresh casually walked in front of Chara. Tilting his glasses down slightly to see his purple magic. "I don't think so."

Cross only tsked and began to move. Palette summoned his green and yellow paint roller. It glowed in his green and yellow magic. Fresh summoned Radical blasters above his head and began to charge up the magic. Before any of them could make a move, Cross's knife began to grow three times it's original size. It shifted through both Palette and Fresh, making they're health go dangerously low.

Fresh was out in a moment. Palette tried hard not to fall asleep. He felt so week, and so empty. The last thing he saw Chara trying to fight back, but Cross grabbed they're arm roughly, and pulled them away. "S-stop" Palette tried...but then only saw black.

Note: Man that's a hell of a cliffhanger isn't it XD

I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story. I'm having making it! I read so many inspiring things, and it makes me cringe when I see the beginning of the chapter. I might go back and fix it all after I'm done with it. I'll just add better vocabulary and fix any spelling mistakes. And fix my grammer XD. Also if you have any questions, you can go on my tumblr and ask me there. But before you ask, I'm not telling you what happened in this chapter XD Your just gonna have to wait.

Welp see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Death, War and Peace

Chapter 11: Death, War and Peace.

Palette slowly opened his eyes. He looked around but couldn't see a thing! At first he thought he was blind folded but then realized it was just really, really dark. "I swear my life right now is a horror movie." Palette sighed in annoyance.

he should be really scared right now. He's very scared for Goth, and would like to get out of this hell, but he's gone though enough already that this was really just a jump scare.

He tried to get up and moved, but his hands were tied to his back.

Typical.

A sudden figure moved in the darkness making him shuffle away. But his fear went away as the figure spoke. "Palette! Fresh! is anyone there!?" Palette was happy to hear a familiar voice. And to hear that Chara was okay.

Last thing he remember's is Chara getting picked up by Cross, and violently punched and scolded for being on our side. The rest is blur.

"Chara! Are you okay? Where's Fresh?" "Over hear yo!" Chara and Fresh looked over to where the voice was coming from. Chara, who didn't have his hands tied behind they're back, ran over to help Fresh. "Yo where are we? And why are my hands tied?"

Chara tried to untie Fresh, but the rope started to glow red and zapped Chara with some sort of magic. The shock made Chara screech from the sudden shock.

"Damn it!" "Chara it's okay! We just need to find a way out. My eye shoul-" Palette tried to summon the magic in his eye, but something was keeping his from doing anything. Fresh tried to, but he had the same luck. "Okay so magic is out of the question..."

Suddenly, a loud screeching sound came from the side of the room, A huge light was shining into the room where they were left. In the doorway was a figure that nobody wanted to see. Cross.

Palette looked around the room, and saw he was in a room for of boxes of weapons. His soul started to beat faster.

"Well good morning Palette, Fresh." He looked Chara dead in the eyes. "Chara." Chara grabbed the side of they're cheek and looked away.

Palette got up on his legs and looked Cross dead in the eyes. "Where is Goth!?"

Cross just laughed with that horrible laugh he had. "He's fine. As for you?" Cross held his hand out and grabbed a hold of Palette's soul and threw him to a wall near by knocking the wind out of. "Not so much."

Chara and Fresh screamed out for they're friend, but cross only ignored them.

He grabbed his soul tighter making it harder for him to breathe. "You know it's really annoying when you make someone go through a lot just so they can have a bit of fun. I'm not even mad at Fresh! He did his job, but I can't have any witness's."

Did his job? What did that even mean? Whatever it was, Fresh looked really confused. Al Palette could focus on now was how much pain he was in.

Palette then was suddenly dropped letting breathe once more. Footsteps were coming from the other side of the door. Someone was running like they're lives depended on it. Goth suddenly came through the door. He looked scared and out of breath. He got even more scared when he saw Cross in front of him.

Palette tried to sit up, but was still sore from Cross holding his soul against his will. When Goth saw this he looked heartbroken to see Palette like this. He looked around to also see Chara and Fresh.

"You BASTARD! You said you wouldn't hurt them. Cross rolled his eyes and used the same soul magic that he used on Palette. "Aren't you supposed to be in my room?" He grabbed the underside of Goth's chin, but Goth only fought back so he didn't have to look.

This filed Palette with so much anger, he didn't know what to do. "Get away from him!" But he was only ignored as Horror came running through the door. He was huffing and puffing and grabbed a hold of his knees. He was way out of shape.

"S-sorry boss. But the sun of a bitch is quick! He avoided me even when I tried to teleport!" Cross threw Goth at a wall near Palette to just do the same to Horror. "Idiot."

Palette tried to get up to see Goth, but was held back when Cross, once again, grabbed Palette's soul. But this time held him in the air only an inch above the ground letting his feet dangle. "Don't you agree? I mean first you hurt my siblings feelings and cause the whole mess between me and you. The Fresh had to play hero but" He chuckled annoyingly. "Look where that got him. Then you drag my own sibling down the path that you made. I don't know who's the bigger idiot around here. You? Or me for actually thinking you would just accept your own mistakes."

This made Goth realize that this was all his fault. Bot Palettes. He loved Palette so much, that he didn't consider Chara's feelings, or how anyone would feel. He should've just accepted that Palette didn't love him and let him date Chara.

Cross looked over at him and saw Goths broken face. He realized what he was thinking and just chuckled under his own breath like thats what he wanted Goth to feel. "Awe don't worry Goth. I can take the pain away. First we'll start with the one that messed up everything!"

Fresh and Chara immediately stood up and tried to run over and stop Cross from any damage. But Horror was faster amd used his magic to pin they're souls on the other side of the storage unit.

They both struggled under the grip. All they could do was watch.

Cross slowly raised Palette in the air, his feet barely dangling from the ground. The smile on his face grew more as he heard the struggling sounds coming from Palette's mouth.

He looked over to his friends as they screamed for mercy. Then looked at Goth who was to windblown to move but had fear in his eyes. While looking he saw a huge red glowing knife appeared behind Palette.

He closed his eyes.

He was ready to except the fate that was about to come for him. He was ready for any possible, and horrible pain to come by. He then thought of what death would feel like, and where he would go, or what would his parents do. All these things were swimming through his head. But only one thing mattered. Is that whatever happens, he would be with Goth.

Sure giving up was the weakest thing to do, but what else could he have done? If he did anything, They would hurt Goth or his parents, someone that Palette cared about. Even if Cross died, he still has men out there to do something.

This was something great to think about before you die.

A death that was taking long.

He then heard the screaming coming from Chara and Goth and quickly opened his eyes.

He saw the wicked expression plastered across his face. He turned around, and saw his best friend standing with the knife through his heart. The same knife that was supposed to hit Palette.

"FRESH!" Palette struggled even more as he tried and tried to get back to Fresh. How did he even get out of horror's grip? All that matters is that his friend need's help and now. He watched him fall to the ground, already started to see the dust break off his body.

Cross started to laugh. He was laughing so hard that he lost grip of Palette dropping him on the ground.

"You guys are such IDIOTS! Honestly. You guys are so upset that you just lost a friend when your just gonna die yourselves." He started to laugh even more harshly and evily.

Palette and Chara scooted over to where Fresh was bleeding out. Dust was falling more and more. "Fresh how did you-" "I'm way to awesome for anyone to hold me down." Fresh coughed up blood out of his mouth. He wiped it off his hand and examined it as it fell down his finger. He saw how much dust was flying off of him and how his hp was getting lower and lower.

He looked up at Palette who was struggling to to get out of his ropes. Chara just sat and watched with a horrified expression. He knew what they were going through and he didn't want that for them any longer.

"Yo Palette. Chara. Do me a favor and kick that guys ass for me will'ya?"

"Please Fresh!"

Fresh laid his head back as it blew away into dust. His glasses and jacket were the only thing left into a pile. His glasses read nothing. His jacket lost color. A purple heart started to glow above the remains. His heart was full but in a moment cracked into two. Then shattered into pieces.

"NOOOOO"

Cross laughed once again making the room echo. Palette looked over with pure disgust and anger. "You son of a BITCH!" Palette stood up and tried to run after Cross screaming. Cross lifted his hand threw Palette against the wall with his soul while still laughing.

"That was a great show, but now lets get back to the fun." Cross held out his had towards Palette.

"Cross stop."

Crossed rolled his eye prinks. "Now what?"

Chara stood between to where Cross was going to attack. They held out they're arms out protecting Palette while looking they're brother straight in the eye.

"You need to stop. There is no point in hurting or killing anyone. This has gone way to far."

"Why are you protecting him? Your the one that asked me to get him away from Goth. Your the one that started all of this! Because of you, you 'friend' is dead. If you would have let me done my job, he might've been alive still."

Palette stood up, but was clearly still in pain. "Chara was only under the influence of someone who thought death was all a game."

Cross looked over at horror. "Can you believe this guy?" Horror and Cross then started to laugh together mixing they're horrible laughs.

"Cross please! No one else has to die tonight! Why are you even doing this? So you could have Goth to yourself?"

Cross immediately stopped his laughing. Horror continued but was stop with a snap of a finger from Cross.

"Pshh. Goth was just a bonus. This is all for you. For us. So we can be happy."

Chara backed away. "This is not the way Cross! Your not doing anything for me. You threatened me when I tried to tell you to leave everyone alone."

Cross then struck Chara right on the side of his face. "Because you don't know when to appreciate something that someone has worked so hard for. Now enough chat. Lets get back to the real fun. Horror get Goth-"

Cross looked over to where Goth was laying. He wasn't there. He then looked around the whole building. Nothing.

"Where's Goth?"

"Right here!"

Goth stood in the doorway of the facility. He was holding a sythe as big as him. The head looking like a gaster blaster with a blade coming out of its mouth. The eyes of the head were glowing a light purple. And so was Goth's left eye.

"This is why villains should never talk. They give an advantage to the good guys to fight back."

Goth used his sythe and made a slash in the air sending a wave of magic. It hit both Horror and Cross sweeping them off they're feet. While they were knocked out, Goth quickly made his way over to Palette. He used his sythe to cut the magic rope that held Palette's hands behind his back.

"Gothy your okay!" Palette grabbed Goth for an embrace as soon as his hands were free. Goth was more then happy to return the embrace.

"Palette I'm sorry about all of this. I should've-"

"Goth its okay. You don't need to explain, right now we need to beat this motherfucker for everything he's done."

Chrara laid a hand on Palettes shoulder. "For Fresh."

"For Fresh."

"For Fresh."

Cross growled and summoned his huge knife in his hand. Horror grabbed his axe and held it over his shoulder. Palette looked over and got ready to fight as well. He summoned his paint roller that glowed brightly with green and yellow flames. Goth got a tighter grip on his sythe and was ready for the battle as well.

Chara just stood and watched as all the people around them had bad ass weapons while they had nothing. They looked around and realized that Cross had a shit ton of boxes of weapons to choose from. The just picked up a glowing red knife and got in position with the others.

A war then started in the storage. Cross went after Chara, Palette went after Cross, Horror went for Goth, Goth went after Horror and Chara went after Cross along with Palette.

Each one of them were slicing and and swiping. Hps were getting lowered, blood was drawn, sweat was dripping.

It was mess.

Goth started to summon his blasters and shoot everything he had but horror was dodging left and right, swinging his axe towards Goth. Palette and Chara were swinging they're weapons and colliding them with Cross getting very pissed.

Eventually Cross started to get too pissed and used more one knife. He summoned a circle of them around him. They were smaller, but looked the same of the one he had in his hand. He sent them flying towards everyone in the battlefield. Goth got slashed in the arm while Chara on they're face.

Horror took it as an opportunity and used the end of his axe handle to strike Goth in the skull. He stood over Goth and got ready to make a head dog out him.

Palette looked over and tired to run over but Cross threw his huge knife at Palette barley hitting him and making fall to the ground and dropping his weopon. Cross ran over to easily pin Chara by the throat on ground and summon a small knife in his hand.

"Sorry sib. Nothing personal."

Right as Cross was about to strike Chara in the neck, Palette grabbed the huge knife and sliced Crossed in the back. His hp almost fully dropped.

Horror, who was about to strike Goth, stopped when he heard the sound of someone getting slashed.

Cross flopped over next to Chara moaned in the pain.

Palette threw the knife away and put a foot on Cross.

"Its over Cross. Stop all of this now."

Cross wheezed with both laughter and pain with blood coming from his mouth. "Your not gonna kill me. Then you'd just be a hypocrite."

"Your right. I'm not."

Suddenly a whole crowd of men came running into the door. They were all wearing police uniforms and holding shields and guns. "Freeze! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

Turns out someone was walking by and called the police of the battle. Palette, Goth and Chara were not taken into custody considering they were just defending themselves and not trying to kill anyone. Sounds realistic enough. But they did take away Horror and Cross considering the dust and the other charges they were about to face. Cross did need to be taken to a hospital but everyone else was taken care of with an ambulance.

Chara stayed with they're brother while Goth and Palette were taken home where they could rest from the excitement.

Fresh's remains were taken to his family where they could rightfully be placed. Everyone would be mourning for him.

He was a pretty radical dude.

Note: Character deaths! I'm actually kinda sad, but he had to sacrifice. At least theres a happy end.  
Anyway I am so sorry I left you all on a huge cliffhanger. I had a lot of things and writers block. I rewrote this over and over and over, It was annoying. I'm alright with how it turned out but the happiest. And they're might be spelling mistakes but I'll fix it later.  
Also I will be making an epilogue to this. So this not the actual end! One more chapter!  
Alright enough chit chat. The sooner I write this the better. See ya next chapter!


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Goth was standing over the tomb as the rain fell all over his clothes. This tomb would be a tomb that he would probably vist each and every week.

The tomb read

"Fresh, the coolest guy around."

Thats what Fresh would've wanted. To go out in his kind of style.

The funeral was as depressing as funerals are. Fresh's parents were no where to be seen but the funeral was held by someone unknown. Palette amd Chara stood next to each other both crying as well during the time.

No one liked seeing they're freind grt taken away before them. Goth didn't know weather he was lucky to not see it or heartbroken that he wasnt there to save him.

But Palette said there was nothing that they could do.

Goth looked up from the tomb. His parents were waiting for him by the cemetery gate. Goth looked to the side and saw that Palette was also waiting for him with an umbrella over his head. He gave Palette a smile and looked back his parents to be point back at Palette letting them know that he was going to walk with him.

His parents looked at eachother with a smile and started to walk away, disappearing in the rain.

Goth ran over to Palette to join him under the umbrella.

"We need to talk about a lot... don't we."

Palette looked down and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yes...we do."

Then there was silence. Goth didn't like it so he decided to change the subject.

"Where is Chara? I thought they were with you?"

"They went to the jail house. They may hate cross for everything that they've done, but Cross is still they're brother. And since Cross is in a wheelchair now, I think its just best for him"

Goth just stayed silent. _"He deserves to be in that wheel chair. Palette put him in his place_."

"What of Horror?"

Pallette shrugged. Chara never told him that but whatever happened to him, lets hope he doesn't make a head dog out of anyone.

"Palette?"

Goth grabbed Palette's hand stoping them both where they needed to be.

"Do you still..."

Goth couldn't finsh.

Palette just simply looked into his eyes. His innocent, heartbroken, eyes. All he could do was grab Goth for an embrace and make his mouth meet his.

Goth wasn't expecting it, but he wasn't going to say no. He melted into the kiss and returned the embrace back.

After Palette decided to pull back, he just looked into his eyes once again, which were noe full of hope and love. He even had a bit of purple forming on his cheeks. That just made Palette have a little duat if yellow and green as well.

"I still love you despite everything. Fresh wouldn't want us to just let all this affect us. He would want us to move on."

Goth started to have a tear fall down his cheek. Not rain. It was hard to bring up Fresh, but he was right. Fresh would beat both of them if they finally didn't get together.

"Palette..." Goth grabbed Palette by his scarf and kissed them once again.

Despite the loss of a friend, the love between them was still there.

Even after a little bit of confusion stood between they're way at first, Palette and Goth were gonna be okay.

 _The end_

Note: And that is the end! Omg I'm so emotional right now. I really don't know how to feel about posting the end. I'm kinda sad...

But this just means I get to work on more stories! (That I hope you all will like)

This was first story so theres gonna be a lot of editing which I will get too someday. I know theres a lit of misspelled words and junk but like I said first story I will get better.

Anyway I will see you all next story!


End file.
